vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID-P data series
The Vocaloid-P data series (VOCALOID3 ボカロPデータシリーズ) is a CD pack containing the data for songs by different producers. About Starting with the Vocaloid3 engine these special packs were released regularly. The pack is intended to act as a starter pack as well as a method of obtaining the offical version of each song that was used in the works of Producers. Previously, the majority of VSQ files based on PVs and songs were recreated by Vocaloid fans, rather then the Producers themselves. All the Producers who have works in the pack are famous and established, the data included is both in .VSQX and .WAV format. Naturally, one cannot use these files for commerical use without premission of the original producer. However, they can be used for private and non-commerical use. You will also need the Vocaloid 3 software, either full or tiny, to be able to use these packages. Contents {|class="wikitable" style="width: 100%" |-style="background:#7DB2DF" !style="width:15%"|Description !Song list !style="width:10%"|Pack |- |Vol.1; the first of the packs contained a general assortment of famous songs by famous producers. |Contained the following tracklist; *パラジクロロベンゼン ／オワタP *恋色病棟／OSTER project *ロゼッタ　／10日P *GALLOWS BELL　／buzzG *エレクトリック・ラブ　／8#Prince |thumb|right|120px|Vocaloid-P Data Series; vol.1 |- |Vol.2; the second of the packs contained a general assortment of famous songs by famous producers.Data pack vol 2 was released on the 16th of December 2011.link |Contained the following tracklist; *celluloid ／baker *会いたい　／Dios／シグナルP *月翅　／SeikoP *キリトリセン　／40mP *僕をそんな目で見ないで ／きくお |thumb|right|120px|Vocaloid-P Data Series; vol.2 |- }} Vol.2 Vol.3 thumb|right|120px|Vocaloid-P Data Series; vol.3 Vol.3 was released on the 16th of March 2012 in conjunction with Gumi's new upgrade "V3 Megpoid - Native". It contained all Gumi songs plus a demo of her "V3 Megpoid - Native" voicebank. *Ten Faced (Colourful ver.) YM *Sweet Float Apartment - ManbouP *Jinsei Reset Button - kemu *Requiem - PeperonP *Fragments of a star (Bonus track) - Gumi Native Official Demo. Vol.4 thumb|right|120px|Vocaloid-P Data Series; vol.4 Vol.4 is due for release and composes of songs made with Gackpoid and VY2. The focus of this pack is male vocaloid vocals mostly, hence why the songs are particularly aimed at VY2 and Gackpoid. *全裸で書いたラブレター（ぶっちぎりP） *おでこに生えたビワの性格が悪い（家の裏でマンボウが死んでるP） *硝子ノ華（マチゲリータ） *とても痛い痛がりたい（EZFG） *ダンシング☆サムライ（mathru（かにみそP）） Trivia *There is some visiable consistanceys with non-vocaloid characters featured on the boxart; **On vol.2 and vol.3 is the same black haired pigtails girl. **The same grey haired girl on vo.1 is also on the boxart of vol.2, Vol.3 *On the boxart of vol.2 the person in the red jacket is picking up a box with the Vocaloid 3 logo on it. Also on the shelves is the boxart for; ** Hatsune Miku Append (4th shelf down) ** VY1v3 (second shelf down) ** Vocaloid 3 Megpoid (Power and Whisper, Adult is just about visible) (third shelf down) ** The side of the Kagamine Append (4th shelf down) ** part of Hatsune Miku's box (behind her Append, 4th shelf down) ** Mew (second shelf, left hand side) ** The side of Megurine Luka's box (4th shelf down next to Miku Append and Kagamine Append). * On the boxart of vol. 3, bottom-right corner, there is a Megpoid Native box. This is most likely due to the fact that vol. 3 was made to commemorate its release. *On the boxart of vol.4 is a pair of Gakupo and "Roro" cosplayers at Vom@s. References External Links *Vocaloid page Category:Vocaloid related products